


Yearn

by ToxicTraitor



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: For years, Rin has yearned to be loved by Sesshomaru.  All those years of pent up desire finally come true when Sesshomaru takes her into his embrace for the first time.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Yearn

Sesshomaru had come to the village to check in on Rin. He's been away for a few weeks, while the time is nothing to an immortal, even those few weeks are precious when it comes to Rin's human life. Sesshomaru won't admit that he worries about her when he is gone but the truth is that she is always on his mind. He hates to leave but he is trying to keep the promise he made for her sake. He wants her to experience human life so she can make the best choice for herself. She can either stay with humans or choose to stay with him. 

He prefers to meet her alone rather than with an audience to gawk at them. He hates the way that Kagome smiles at them whenever she catches them together. He respects the priestess but loathes the way she looks at him. She has such a look in her eyes, as if she finds him amusing in some way. 

So he waits for Rin to be alone before he goes to her. He waits on the roof of the small hut that Sango and Miroku have made into their home. Rin frequently visits to aid them with their hoard of children. He can hear their squawking now as they play amongst themselves. Rin is present but her hands are kept busy with the cooking rather than the children. 

"Sango, can I ask you something?" Rin asks. 

"What is it?" Sango replies. 

"I… I wanted to ask you about sex… "

The silence that follows Rin's question is awkward. Sango clears her throat and urges the children to go find their father and usher him home for dinner. 

"Didn't Lady Kaede teach you about sex?" Sango questions. 

"Yes but… I came to you because I know you've had more experience than her."

"Why are you asking? Did Sesshomaru say something to you?" Sango asks. Her voice takes on a disapproving tone as she mentions Sesshomaru's name. She knows the demon won't hurt Rin but she's worried that he'll rush her into something before she is ready. He may be a demon but he is still a man. If he is anything like her own husband then Rin has to be cautious.

"No! I'm just curious." Rin answers quickly. 

"Oh, is there someone else then?" Sango's voice brightens with curiosity.

Sesshomaru finds himself leaning down as he anxiously awaits her answer. Had she? Isn't this what he wanted for her? For her to find a human life where she would be safe? Yet, the idea of Rin being with another man angers him. No man, no human man, is enough for her. She deserves someone that can keep her safe, someone to lavish her with beautiful things, someone to love her completely.

Their conversation is short lived when Miroku returns home with the children. Their inane babbling is enough to silence Rin. It’s not long before she bids her goodbyes to the family. Sesshomaru watches her from afar as she runs off but never lets her out of his sight.

He follows her to a field of flowers where she sighs and throws herself back into the flora. A small smile creeps onto her face as she breathes in the lovely fragrance of the budding plants. She picks one and twirls it around in her fingers, humming a song to herself.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru says her name softly as he finally makes his presence known.

The girl flips herself over, onto her knees. She beams from ear to ear as she lays her eyes on him. “Lord Sesshomaru!”

“How have you fared since we last spoke?” Sesshomaru asks.

“I’ve fared very well, my Lord.” Rin answers. “Although, I have missed you greatly.”

Sesshomaru frowns and turns his head away so she cannot read his eyes. “I overheard your question earlier. Have you found someone else?”

Rin blinks, confused for a moment before the horror sets in. He had heard her talking to Sango? How mortifying. She can feel every inch of her skin burn pink with her shame. “Someone else?”

Sesshomaru had slipped. He should have asked her if she had found someone. His question, ending with the word ‘else’, reveals how much he thinks of her as his.

“You’re old enough now, Rin.” Sesshomaru says calmly. “A woman your age has been married off and had children of her own. You’ve hesitated. Why do you linger? If you are waiting for me then do not bother. You do not need my permission or my approval to find a husband.”

Rin trembles at his words. They feel crueler than he meant for them to. All he means is that she is free to do as she pleases, and yet with his words, he has hurt her. All she has wanted, all she has desired, is him. 

"I don't want anyone else, my Lord. I've had years to weigh every option. All I want is to be by your side."

"Rin…"

Rin throws herself at Sesshomaru. She holds onto him, gripping onto the fabric of his clothes as she buries her face in his chest. He's so comforting, so familiar and safe. His presence makes her feel happy, as if she's completed. Is it so surprising that she would start to yearn for him as more than a savior or companion? 

She's dreamt of him holding her, not as a child but as a woman, as his bride. She's longed to feel his lips pressed against hers. She wants to be loved by him. 

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin confesses. 

Sesshomaru stays silent. Rin peeks up at him, afraid that he will turn her away. Instead, she finds him peering down at her, his eyes soft and curious. 

He touches her cheek gently and she leans into his hand as if he is a warm fire on the coldest of nights. 

He doesn't have the words to express himself to her. He loves her, of course he does. She is the first human that he's found tolerable, someone whose soul is beautiful and pure. He's willing to spend the rest of his life making her happy. He's no different from his father, from his brother, he's fallen for this mortal woman as effortlessly and so completely. 

Words aren't enough to tell her what she means to him. The words "I love you" are a mere raindrop in a thunderstorm of emotion. 

He tilts her face up to his and kisses her gently. She moans, gripping herself closer. All the years she waited for him, all the desire she has held in her heart, is finally bursting forth. 

"My Lord." Rin cries out, pressing herself to him. The contours of his body suit her curves so well, as if they are made for each other. 

Sesshomaru lays her back down into the flowers. He brushes her hair from her face and presses another kiss into her smile. He's careful with his weight so that he won't hurt her with it. She's so fragile, so human, he won't do anything to put her at risk. 

He undresses her slowly, revealing her naked body underneath the layers of the kimono made from the very cloth that he had given her. Her fair skin looks almost blue in the moonlight. A blush colors her, a rosy pink flushing over her. Her small breasts, despite the numerous women Sesshomaru has seen nude and had no care for, arouse a hidden desire within him. 

He leans in to kiss her. He places kisses all over her bare chest, his lips lingering over her nipples. His hands move as if of their own accord. While neither of them have experience in making love, this comes natural to the demon. Some instinct takes over, hungry and jumping at the chance to finally mate. 

He grabs her bare thighs, wrapping them on either side of his hips. His cock is hard, demanding. He positions himself easily at her waiting entrance but he can't bring himself to continue, not without her spoken consent. 

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, please don't stop." Rin begs. Her eyes are so warm, so filled with love for him. She touches his cheek tenderly to encourage him.

Sesshomaru nods and readies himself. All it takes is one thrust and then he is in. She's so warm, so pleasantly warm. He can't stop the low moan that escapes his throat. 

Rin gasps as he thrusts in and out of her. She struggles, reaching blindly to hold his hand. He takes hers, holding it tightly in his. 

"My Lord." Rin cries. Tears roll down her cheeks. Sesshomaru is alarmed at first but her smile is reassuring. "I am so happy with you."

It's all the demon aches to hear. To know of her happiness, it makes him feel worthy. Years of endless wonder, endless pain and doubt from his father's decisions, all mean nothing to him if he is enough for this one mortal. 

Rin trembles when she climaxes. She groans, burying her face in his chest. Her undeniable pleasure is instant gratification for him so he follows her climax with one of his own. 

He pulls out of her but never lets her go. He wraps her in his mokemoke so she won't chill during the cold night. She sighs contently, curling close to his embrace as she falls asleep. They'll both have an easy night knowing that they are together. 

  
  


***

"Oh where is he?" Jaken grumbles to himself as he searches for his lord. He had lost track of Sesshomaru when they arrived in the village.

When he finally catches sight of the demon, he's elated. 

"My lord! With… with Rin? And they're? Oh my!" Jaken shields his eyes when he realizes what they are doing together. 

"My lord…" Jaken's eyes well with tears. "He finally knows the embrace of a woman. I'm so happy for him. But wait…"

The horror slowly dawns on him. "If he marries Rin then… Then I'll be stuck with babysitting again when Lord Sesshomaru has children! Not again… " Jaken sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me in the comment section if I got my Inuyasha lore wrong, I'm only on episode 60. I'm caught up with HNY and I've watched SessRin clips on YouTube. I'm invested but working my way through so many episodes has been slow. Go easy on me, please. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this little fic. I wanted to write something sweet but sexy with them so have this.


End file.
